


Soulmates

by unknownfin



Series: Spn poetry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownfin/pseuds/unknownfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is my soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

He is my soulmate.  
thump thump thump thump

He was my soulmate.  
thump thump


End file.
